


In the Fields of Lyhe Mheg

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: WoLtober 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Magic, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Pixies, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, WoLtober (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Katsum makes sure to visit Il Mheg and the Pixies, and they often ask her about her life else wear when she does. Today, they ask about her husband.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Katsum Almor/Aymeric de Borel
Series: WoLtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952995
Kudos: 8





	In the Fields of Lyhe Mheg

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day #3 of WoLtober

Flowers - _‘The blossom of a plant’_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

The breeze dances amongst the flower fields of Lyhe Mheg, carrying the varying scents of the flowers upon it. Pixies and children played in the distance, dancing around the flowers and frolicking through the candied houses and jungle gyms. Katsum watched them with a smile, enjoying the peaceful aura of the pixie’s realm as she continued intertwining the stems of the little light pink and blue flowers together.

“Soooo,” Tyr Beq appeared in front of her, floating there with a sweet smile on her face, a little flower crown of pink flowers on her head, “What’s your mortal like?”

Katsum blinked, “My what?”

“Your mortal! The one you are bound to!”

“It’s her husband, Tyr Beq,” Feo Ul giggled, dropping a small pile of red, orange, and fuchsia flowers on Katsum’s knee, “Mortals call each other ‘wife’ or ‘husband’ when they are ‘bound’ together or married. And these ones for my crown!”

Katsum laughed nervously, “Of course, my king.” She grinned and flew back up to her work on the flowers she was weaving through Katsum’s hair.

“Oooooh! Ok, I see, hehe!” Tyr Beq fluttered in the air as she laughed, “Ok, then what is your ‘husband’ like!?”

Katsum smiled warmly as she thoughtfully tied the flowers together, “Oh, it could take hours to tell you. He is truly something special. I don’t know how I caught him.”

Tyr Beq cooed, “Aww!”

“You have to give us more than that!” An Lad pouted from where she sat on Katsum’s leg, a sad look on her face, “Is he smart? Is he handsome? Does he have wings or a tail or horns or anything like that?”

“Alright, alright,” Katsum held up the little flower crown before she gently placed it on An Lad’s head, taking up the little pile of flower Feo Ul had chosen, “Let’s see…no he doesn’t have horns or a tail. Wings? Hmm…maybe, though you can’t see them,” She giggled, “But he is very intelligent. He leads a nation as its commander in chief and strives to make it a much better place than it has been in the past, and I believe he can.” She closed her eyes and sighed in a slight swoon, “And he is beyond handsome. He is like an angel, or perhaps even a fae.”

An Lad and Tyr Beq perked up at that, speaking at once as they exclaimed, “A fae!? Really!?”

“Oh yes,” Feo Ul agreed, “He is quite lovely. I often have asked myself if he could be a wayward fae that managed to cross the rift.”

Tyr Beq gasped, “Ohhh!! You simply must bring him to Il Mheg one day Katsum! I want to meet him so badly!!”

“Me too! Me too!” An Lad fluttered in a spin, “And we can make him a beautiful leafman for you! That way he’ll never grow old or die!”

Tyr Beq gasped, flying around An Lad happily, “Oh that’s perfect! What is his favorite color? We’ll decorate him in the most beautiful flowers!”

Katsum’s ears fell and she shook her head, “Nonono! No turning him into a leafman!”

“But he would be so pretty!”

“There shall be none of that!” Feo Ul fluttered her wings and plopped on Katsum’s head, “If he is Katsum’s husband, then he is part of my sapling, and so only I can say if he is to be a leafman or not and I say no!”

“Awww…” An Lad deflated and sat on a large flower, petting its petals sadly.

Tyr Beq puffed out her cheeks defiantly and flew up to face Feo Ul, “Wait, he’s his own person! You can’t claim him too! Not unless you’ve made a pact with him too.”

Feo Ul fluttered into the air and put her hands on her hips as she leaned towards Tyr Beq with a scary grin on her face, “You dare to disobey your king…?”

The pink pixie faltered a bit, but she still nodded, so Feo Ul continued, “Well…I can’t say I’m not impressed so I will allow it. However, Ser Aymeric is mine as he is Katsum’s because it works like this. Marriage means the two people become like one, each sharing the rest of their mortal lives with the other. That means that if I am Katsum’s branches, then he is her…her roots! Yes!”

Katsum blinked and whispered to the red-haired fae, “Does that really work like that?”

“Do you want these two to try and turn him into a plant when they meet him?” Katsum shook her head, “Then roll with it, will you?”

“Oooooh,” The two looked to see Tyr Beq fluttering with a blush on her face, swaying side to side like she was in a trance, “Aymeric~! What a gorgeous name!”

The pale pixie nodded, hugging her flower, “He must really be so lovely~. Just like a lovely flower!”

Katsum sighed in relief and went back to work as Feo Ul shook her head, “The two of you must have been sniffing the flowers too much.”

Katsum giggled, “Well, at least they aren’t trying to plan on turning him into a plant anymore. I would miss his warmth far too much.” She lifted the intricately woven flower crown and dropped it around Feo Ul’s pigtails, startling the pixie a bit before she realized what happened.

Feo Ul twirled happily, “Oh it’s lovely, thank you, my (precious sapling)!” She landed on Katsum’s knee and sat down, turning her head as she looked up at the blonde woman, “You smile much more often that you used to, my precious.‘Tis a lovely sight to see. I know he must truly make you happy.”

Katsum smiled and twirled the hem of her dress in her fingers, “Yes, he does. I would love to bring him to Il Mheg too one day and show him how beautiful it is, but I do not wish to lose him in the rift.”

“We could always bring him over with fae magicks. And you could take the crown with him and the two of you could be fae forever!” Katsum looked at her pointedly and the red pixie huffed, “Oh, I’m only joking! But still, should you ever wish to, the offer is always open.”

“Thank you, Feo Ul, but we are happy with our lives as they are in the Source. And I know I would like to build a family with him one day, watch them grow up as we grow old together,” She smiled and glanced up into the sky, “Yes, that is what I would like.”

Feo Ul smiled, “Mortal love is so beautiful, truly,” With a sweet laugh, she glanced over her shoulder, “Well, there is always one way he could join you here, though you seem to have forgotten since last time.”

Katsum narrowed her eyes in wonder, “Wait, you don’t mean…-”

“Ah, there you are,” Katsum’s ears perked as she whirled around to see Aymeric standing in his nightclothes and slippers in front of her with An Lad and Tyr Beq fluttering around him excitedly, “Hello, my love~.”

“Aymeric!” Katsum barely gave Feo Ul time to move out of the way as she flew to her feet and leaped into his arms.


End file.
